


Gloryhole

by leeroys_spoons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeroys_spoons/pseuds/leeroys_spoons
Summary: Being obsessed with the person attached to mouth that has sucked him off in a random, unknown club is something Louis thought he would never have to deal with.





	1. Chapter 1

A club called Gloryhole, who can resist, certainly not Louis. The first time he ever went was one rowdy night 2 years ago. It was a little hole in the wall (no pun intended) club and there was not even a sign. As drunk as he was, he remembers it like yesterday. He and his friends had been out partying and attempting unsuccessfully to pull that night. As they walked home, this little dive caught his eye, and why the fuck not? He entered the tiny club intensely curious. The lighting was insane, it was dark with rainbow beams that seemed to shift with the music. Even with all the bodies dancing and grinding the air was cool, cleaning smelling, not like the hot sweaty body smell of other bigger clubs. The music was loud, loud, and loud. No talking with the mouth, bodies did all the talking here. The bartenders were keeping up with the crowds. "How the fuck did I not know of this?" is all Louis could seem to think. He walked up to the bar and was promptly handed a drink. He leaned back against the bar and looked around, checking out the bodies... still trying to pull, thank you very much. A guy caught his eye across the room, tall, blonde, decently built. With a shrug of his shoulders he pushed off the bar and started the trek across the room. Blondies face lit up, Louis proceeded to strut towards the man that Louis already has bent over a chair in his mind. Louis feels a hand wrap around his wrist and pull him in another direction where the lights are much, much darker. He can smell him, the strong, enticing smell of pure man. Glancing around, he is unable to tell who pulled him off course and where the fuck he is at the moment. It is difficult for Louis to believe that 2 years later, he still has a rush of arousal at the memory of that night. 

He glances back and sees the man (he thinks) disappear into a sea of bodies, Louis tries to follow the man while trying to avoid tripping over anyone. He sees the man disappear behind a curtain. He recognizes the scent so he knows this is his man... He dashes back through the curtain and is face to face with a wall. Not quite what was hoping for. As he turned to walk out, he noticed fingers sticking through a hole in the wall. His thoughts are jumbled as he is trying to figure out what the fuck is going on. Louis sighs to himself as he looks around for some big brother camera, someone poking fun at his desperate ass when it hits him. He remembers seeing this in a porn once. This guy just sticks his cock through the hole and gets sucked off. Ha, sure! Curiosity does get the best of him though and Louis cannot help but stick his fingers in to see what transpires. He is greeted with the softest, warmest mouth his poor fuzzy mind has ever come in contact with. The suction on his fingers is damn near enough to bring him to his knees. Every drop of blood has rerouted and rushed to his dick. All caution is thrown to the wind. Louis has never managed to get his pants down quite so fast, and he does not even think twice about sticking his painfully hard cock into the fist size hole in the wall. He cannot even begin to formulate a thought as to what the person with the majestic mouth could possibly look like but really, who the fuck cares? Whoever this person is knows exactly what they are doing. He feels a tongue rolling all over his cock, the velvety softness of the lips, and the warmth of the entire mouth and throat that is encompassing his cock. He cannot help but to thrust his hips foreword into the inviting and very enthusiastic mouth that is swallowing him whole. He can hear deep, broken moaning on the other side of the wall, presumably this is something the other party is enjoying as well. Not knowing what else to do with his hands, Louis runs his hands down his abs and grabs his balls and massages them as the tension in his body continues to mount as his peak rapidly approaches. He doesn't even think to warn the person on the other side of the hole as his orgasm rips through him. There is a brief pause before he feels his load swallowed down. His head drops against the wall, brain fuzzy from alcohol, mind blowing orgasm, and pure confusion as to what the fuck just happened. He can hear what sounds like whimpers and hard breathing on the other side and wants nothing more than to meet this person.


	2. Chapter 2

After a ridiculously long day, well week to be honest, the thought of going out for a couple(ish) drink at his favorite club is about the best thing he can think of. He takes a quick yet thorough shower, grabs a small bite to eat, and shoots off a text "Give", as he heads out the door. It is a nice night out, a little on the cool side, but not uncomfortably so, the sun has long since set, so Louis assumes it is not going to get much cooler, although hopefully the trek home will not be alone, some alcohol on board and a warm body and he should be perfectly fine.  
It is still the same run down looking tiny club. No longer any hesitation upon entering, his eyes quickly adjust to the rainbow beams shooting all over the dark room. His can feel his pulse thumping with the bass of the music. He heads to the bar to down a couple of fruity flavored yet incredibly potent shots. The sweet liquid burns all the way down but after just a few minutes he begins to feels his muscles relax and his head is just a bit lighter.  
He begins to skim through the crowd, he is looking for.... OH! him, he is looking for him. Louis in unable to stop himself from staring, those jeans are fucking painted on, and he cannot figure out why this man is even bothering to wear a shirt with as much as it is unbuttoned. He sees tattoos poking from the top, sitting just below his collar bones. Louis' legs start walking toward the man without his conscious thought process partaking in the movement decision. He easily maneuvers through the crowd, tugs on the man's wrist, then turns and begins to cut through the crowd. He turns his head just enough so ensure he is being followed but not enough to give his identity away. He beelines for the curtain that separates the "give" and "receive" side of the wall.  
Louis turns the corner and is on his knees. He pokes his fingers through the hole in the wall so the man who followed him knows he is ready and waiting. He doesn't have to wait long for a semi erect cock to be fed through the hole. (Thank god someone who knows how this works.) Louis' mouth is watering at the sight, he feels his own dick plumping up at the thought of getting his mouth on this one. Even with a semi, this guy's cock is a mouth full. Louis starts by swirling his tongue around the head and dipping his tongue in the slit. He takes the head of his cock into his mouth and proceeds to suck on it like some type of exotic lollipop to be savored, before opening his mouth more and bringing his head forward to swallow the man's cock down greedily. Louis hears a thunk on the other side of the wall and feels a slight jarring, assuming the man's head has just connected with the wall, he continues to work with mouth up and down the length of his cock, tightening his lips, and rolling his tongue over the length. He presses his palm on his cock, looking for some, any relief, and then fuck it, sticks his hand down his pants to begin jerking himself off. The man on the other side begins to thrust his hips while Louis bobs his head taking the man's cock deeper with each thrust. Louis' fist is working his own dick over quickly bringing him closer to the edge. He can feel the man's thrusts getting less controlled, more desperate, with no warning the man's cock begins to pulsate in Louis' mouth as he feels the man's come shooting into his mouth, dripping down his throat, and from his lips. Two more hard pulls and Louis is coming furiously into his hand and over his fist. The cock is quickly jerked from his mouth and he sees a mouth at the fist sized hole where the cock once was. Louis connects their lips and spits the man's load into the his mouth...


	3. Chapter 3

Louis remembers waking up after his first visit, he very clearly remembers the events from the night before, but he is just in a fugue like state as to how it happened. One minute he was club hopping, and the next he was getting sucked off by someone that #1 smelled amazing and #2 was seriously phenomenal at sucking dick, and fuck if that was not the hottest fucking thing ever, he would wank off this for a long time. It just had to have been a fluke thing, he spent the next two weeks absolutely not obsessing over the club, definitely not over the mouth, and swearing that he would never return. Two weeks to the day of his first visit, he was pushing the door open to the little club with the insane lighting, music, and company.  
He slowly made his way to the bar, seemed like a good starting point. He is not quite sure what he was looking for this time. He was handed some fruity sour shot, downed it quickly and headed out amongst the bodies to dance. Dancing with some random guy seemed like a brilliant idea at the time, Louis had his eyes closed, his head thrown back, and his ass grinding against the hardening dick of someone. That is when he caught a whiff, he knew that smell, he had smelled it one time in his entire life, and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt exactly who it was. It was him. Louis' wank bank for the last two weeks. Louis stood straight up, much to the dismay of his grinding partner, and headed off in the direction of the smell, pushing away hands that were attempting to grope him as he walked away.  
Louis maneuvered through the crowd and stopped abruptly when he saw his good smelling man with some peasant plastered to his back, completely unacceptable. Louis, being one to never doubt his assets, tried ever so subtly to squeeze by his man unnoticed and epically failed. As soon as his ass was up against a cock, he felt hands begin to roam over his torso. It didn't take too much grinding for the peasant in the back to be quickly forgotten, and Louis was then exactly where he wanted to be, grinding against the amazing smelling guy that he had been obsessing, fantasizing, and wanking over for the last 2 weeks.  
He threw his head back onto the shoulder of the man and allowed himself to be lost in the scent of him. With his lips by the man's ear, Louis gave him his name. The man dropped his head down so his lips were at Louis ear and said, "M'Harry, pleasure, again," he said with a little smirk playing on his lips. He continued to grind against Harry, feeling Harry's cock take more interest while his own was filling up as well. When Harry's hand slid around Louis waist and started playing with the button of his pants, Louis grabbed his arm and headed in a direction, not entirely sure of what direction but any is better than the middle of a full room.  
"It was you," Louis groaned out as Harry pinned him up against a wall and immediately latched on to his neck, wedging his thigh in between Louis'. "Have you seen yourself?" was Harry's response as he worked up Louis neck, traced his jaw with this tongue, then ran his tongue over Louis stubble until he met with his lips. Louis lips, slick from him licking them in anticipation, slightly swollen from biting them while being overtaken with lust, soft and succulent, well because it is Louis. Harry ran his tongue over Louis lips before placing a not so gentle, firm kiss on them. Louis instantly deepened the kiss and ran his fingers through Harry's hair, tugging as he did. Harry let out a whine and began grasping at Louis ass.  
They broke apart at the same time, they had the same wild eyed glassy look, one blue one green and apparently the same thing in mind as they turned and headed toward the bathroom. Harry burst through the bathroom door not caring who, if anyone were on the other side.


End file.
